Misunderstanding
by Chisais-Redorbshipping
Summary: Redorbshipping. May has dinner with Norman for a change, but Maxie and Tabitha weren't aware that Norman is her dad.


**Original Prompt**: _"May has dinner with Norman for a change, but Maxie and Tabitha weren't aware that Norman is her dad. Cue Maxie and Tabitha covertly tailing after May and Norman hilariously."_

Despite all her accomplishments, age, and appearance. It was hard for Maxie to see May as anything less than the very definition of innocence and virtue. Did that woman ever have a lapse in kindness or goodwill? He thought not, after all, she had been the one to give him (of all people) a second chance. In both the most figurative and literal sense. He had earned her forgiveness and trust, as well as a pardon for his crimes.

Even with her now standing proudly on a golden pedestal as champion, she still found time to climb down from Ever Grand to check on him. Every single day.

May gained no benefit in any of this, yet she continued to come by and check on him. Day after day, and week after week. He couldn't recall a day since Team Magma's reform (approximately three months ago) that she hadn't stopped by for at least a moment to say 'hello' to him.

That is until today. When instead of her usual visit, he received a voice message instead.

_"Heya Maxie! It's May! Um, I'm just callin' to let you know that I won't be coming to the base this afternoon. I'll be busy all day today. So, I just thought I should let you know since I usually visit. That's all though. I'll see you tomorrow, and I hope you have a good day, bye!."_

After initially receiving the message he simply shrugged it off. Maxie hadn't thought much of it at first. He had simply assumed that she must have just had duties to see to concerning the Pokemon League. It was likely, he thought, May often complained how much of her time was eaten up by them.

_'She normally visits you though, even if she is busy. Why not this time?'_ A doubtful voice in his head began to say. The thought began to unease him. Still, he didn't take any unneeded or rash actions at this point. Maxie simply replied to the message she had left him by letting her know that he understood her absence, and appreciated the forewarn. _'Curious, though, how she didn't answer her PokeNav…'_

He shook his head softly as if that would somehow banish the thoughts that were beginning to pester his mind. It was hard for him to understand it. This sudden need to be informed of what she did outside of his sight. It seemed irrational. May was her own being and person. She has done, and would do things that he might never know of. Which was perfectly normal and expected.

However the thought of her kindhearted nature resurfaced into his mind, and he realized that this might have all stemmed from a need to protect that part of her. The woman was noticeably too kind for her own good. May might have been lucky thus far, with trusting nearly everyone she met, but luck only lasted so long. One of these days she was going to be hurt, and be forced to realize that not everyone is good at heart.

The most confusing thing about this to Maxie was that a part of him recognized this was a lesson she need to learn. While another part of him was very saddened by even the idea of it.

So despite this perplexing development. Maxie tried his best to forget that May was even gone by occupying himself with his work. This distracted him well enough for a handful of hours. That is until he received one very troubling call from one of his admins.

"Tabitha." Maxie said as he answered. "What is it?"

"Hello sir," Tabitha said. "it's um… It's about… Well, I'm calling about May…"

Maxie felt his entire body stiffen at the mention of her.

"I saw her…" Tabitha continued. "With someone just a moment ago, and they seemed to be… W-well…"

The hesitation in his speech did not sit well with the Magma leader. "Where?" Maxie asked in a stern tone.

"Mauville City, sir." Tabitha said. "She's with the man now."

_'She's with a man?' _"Who is he?" Maxie asked.

"I was wondering that too at first, he seemed really familiar, but I couldn't remember why. After doing some research though, I realized that it's the gym leader of Petalburg. Norman is his name." Tabitha said.

"A gym leader?" Maxie said softly. His nerves were relaxing, even if just a bit. "I see, well May left me a message this morning, she said she would be busy today. Perhaps it is a meeting for the league—"

Tabitha's voice sounded uneasy. "Boss, I wouldn't have called you just because I happened to see her somewhere talking with someone. I called you because I seen them exchange a hug and kiss…"

Maxie's brain suddenly stopped. All at once; his brain seemed to seize up and stop working. He felt as if something in him had broken. Why though? This seemed like harmless enough information. May's private life wasn't any concern of his or Tabitha's.

"That…" He said as his brain slowly began to process thought normally again. "That is none of our business Tabitha, let May do as she—"

"Boss, be realistic." Tabitha said slowly. He was hesitant to speak what was on his mind. "I.. I know that you must be bothered by this."

Their was a pause form Maxie's end. Then an uncomfortable sigh. "_Of course _I'm bothered by it."

"So what are you going to do?" Tabitha asked.

Maxie paused another minute. Thinking quickly over his options and dismissing the ones that were likely more rational than the one he ultimately decided on.

"I'll be there in a moment." He said and then ended the call.

Meanwhile at Mauville City, May was busy spending the day with her father in celebration of her fifth consecutive triumph over the elite four.

"To think that my own daughter would be able to run through the Pokemon League five times undefeated." Norman said. "I'm so proud of you May. You know that right?"

May gave a wide grin. "Of course I do, and how couldn't I? You've been saying that all day!"

Norman chuckled lightly. "Well, it's true, and I want to make sure that you know it May."

May nodded, the smile on her face seemed unwavering. "I do, you don't have to worry about that!"

"Excuse me." An outside voice suddenly interjected. "Would the two of you care to battle?"

The smile on May's face was wiped clear when she heard a very familiar voice behind her. she whirled around in an instant to see if it was truly whom she thought it was. It in fact was. There behind her was Maxie and Tabitha. Both looking at May expectantly, as is waiting for an explanation. She couldn't say anything though. She hadn't thought to see either of them today, and not here of all places. Not while she was spending the day with her father of all people.

"Of course." Norman said from the other side of the table. Not suspecting anything out of the ordinary. "Why else does anyone come here to eat, but those wanting to battle at the same time?"

Norman rose up out of his seat. While at the same time producing a Pokeball from his pocket. "I warn you though, my and my girl's combination has not been beat yet so far today."

_'His girl?' _Maxie inwardly seethed at that. For it seemed to confirm his suspicions of the pair. "Wonderful," Maxie said as he trained his gaze harshly onto Norman. "I'm always up for a challenge."

_"What are you two doing?"_ May mouthed silently as the four of them moved from the Food Court out to the courtyard for a battle. As she followed May took notice that both Tabitha and Maxie had each removed their jackets. Most likely to keep from giving away to the public that they were affiliated with Team Magma.

_"Thank god for that. At least dad won't have to know who they are. Team Magma's reputation still isn't the best at the moment…"_

Which was true. While May knew for a fact that both Team Magma and Aqua had received pardons for their misdeeds. Much of Hoenn did not feel the two organizations had deserved such light treatment. Which only made them being here even more potentially dangerous.

"May," The woman perked up when she heard her father's voice. "are you ready? You seem distracted."

"Um, yes. I'm ready." She said taking her place beside Norman.

"So, will it be standard Multi-Battle rules then?" Maxie said from across the field. He tried his hardest to seems as sure of himself as he always was, but there was an unavoidable air of confusion radiating from him.

"Yes," May said in response. "that's fine."

So the battle began, and both May and Maxie kept their eyes locked on one another much of the time. Both uncertain by the others' intentions and reasoning for being where they were.

The first Pokemon sent out were Norman's Slaking, Tabitha's Mightena, Maxie's Crobat, and May's Kecleon named Pastel. So far neither Maxie, nor Tabitha had used Camerupt. Something May prayed they did not do. Team Magma was commonly known for their use of that Pokemon in particular. Also, their leader was the only known user of a Camerupt that could Mega Evolve.

So if Maxie was unable to resist using his Mega Camerupt. Then that right there would be a dead giveaway as to who he was.

As the battle proeeded May and Norman employed their standard strategy of Skill Swapping his Slaking. Thus, removing the hindering Truant ability. This left her Kecleon with it, but using Substitute protected him from attacks between available turns.

Slaking was able to easily take out Tabitha's Mightena, but not before it attacked Kecleon's substitute and destroyed it. This left Kecleon vulnerable, and Maxie's Crobat was easily able to knock him out with Cross Poison. Thus the round ended with one Pokemon on either side having fell.

_"Damn it"_ May cursed under her breath. She recalled her Kecleon back to its Pokeball and sent out her Gallade she called Monty. A Pokemon May only used when offense became her priority.

Monty looked back at May expectantly, and she responded by revealed her bracelet and Key Stone that was secured to her wrist.

"Alright Monty! Mega Evolve!"

"Gall!" Monty cried as he was enveloped in a brilliant light that shined with just about every color of the rainbow. The vibrant and near blinding light condensed into an orb-like shape around the Gallade, and when it burst outwardly with amazing energy; Gallade's form was changed.

Maxie found this very interesting as he had never seen May employ this Pokemon as a mega before. Tabitha seemed to groan at the sight of it. He remembered that Pokemon, when it was a Kirlia. May had used it to best his Koffing with psychic attacks back when they were enemies.

Tabitha glanced over to his leader a moment before choosing his next Pokemon. He _knew_ it was illogical to send out his Weezing when it had a severe type disadvantage at the moment. However, when Maxie shook his head, he realized that he did not have a choice. He couldn't use his Camerupt. So he sent out his Weezing despite his better judgment.

And just as Tabitha foresaw, May ordered her Gallade to attack with a Psycho Cut, and his Weezing crippled under the power of the Psychic/ Fighting Pokemon.

This left Maxie on his own against two opponents. With his current Pokemon also being a Poison-Type. However, also a Flying-Type, and much faster. It was risky, but he ordered his Crobat to use Brave Bird, and Monty was knocked out. Despite the attempt May had made to counter.

Maxie noticed that May seemed very shocked that Monty was KO'ed in one hit. Even if it was by a move so powerful. This reaction filled him with pride, if just because he was able to catch the Champion off guard in a battle.

This left May without anymore Pokemon, and so now the battle was between Maxie and Norman.

Norman was just as, if not more, surprised than May after seeing the Mega Pokemon fall.

"Well, I have to say, I'm impressed by you!" He said to Maxie. "I can't say I've had the chance to battle anyone capable of felling one of my daughters Mega Pokemon!"

"Wait…**What**?"

Maxie had spoken out before his mind recognized what the words coming out even were. Both him and Tabitha were stumped for a moment. Out of every possible relationship they had hypothesized to be the one shared between May and the Gym Leader. 'Father' or even any other family had, shamefully, not been one they had considered.

Both admin and leader of Team Magma paled to a sickly looking state as they realized their egregious error.

May had been out of the loop the entire battle, but watching the gears turn in their eyes; watching the realization come to them made her finally understand what was going on.

"Oh…" She whispered to herself. "Oh god, _please _tell me you two didn't think…"

The look on their faces as they locked eyes with her was enough. They were both gaping like fish Pokemon. Something May would have though was incredibly humorous had it not been for the crushing feeling of embarrassment she was struck with now.

May hid her face in her hands as she felt more and more mortified.

Norman was unsure as to what was going on. "May? Do you know these two? Is something wrong?"

May shook her head. "No! N-nothing. I-Its nothing." When she removed her hands from her face it revealed a near completely red complexion. "I-I'm not feeling so well right now dad. I th-think I need to take a break."

"Yes, alright." Norman recalled his Pokemon and walked quickly to the side of his daughter. "Lets go back inside. Do you think you need to go to the center?"

May shook her head. "N-no. I just need to sit for a moment, a-and I don't feel like battling anymore…"

Norman placed a comforting hand on her back and rubbed it slowly like he did when she was younger. "Well I suppose it can't be helped." He turned to look back at Tabitha and Maxie who were just now beginning to recover from shock. "You'll have to forgive us, but we'll have to postpone this battle."

Neither of them said anything, they just nodded, and before Norman or May could say anything more. They duo left the courtyard as quickly as they could.

May and Norman looked after them for a moment, but then walked back to the food court together in silence.

On the following day. May went to visit Maxie as per usual. Only, he had been coincidentally absent by the time she had arrived. His Crobat, however, had been left behind, and when it saw her enter the room. It flew down to her and revealed a slip of paper in it's claw.

May gently took it from Crobat as it was offered to her. With the message delivered, the bat flew up to the ceiling and perched upside down on one of the many rafters above.

May unfolded the slip, and revealed a message written in a handwriting that looked impressively close to typed letters.

_"May, I apologize for the other day, you cannot possibly imagine how remorseful I feel for assuming what I had of you and your father. So much so I cannot bare to face you today as I am still in the process collecting myself. Also, I am sorry that I have deprived you the chance to make me regret this error…" _May smiled. He knew her then she thought it seemed. _"you may do so tomorrow if you so like, but please allow me some time to myself. Again, May, I deeply apologize._

_—Yours truly, Maxie"_

May stared at the note for a moment longer, even reading it over a second time.

"Sorry Maxie," She said to herself. "but I already gave you your free pass for mistakes. Can't let you off easy anymore." May pulled out her PokeNav and activated the function that allowed her to see the location of her known contacts. Once Maxie was revealed as being at Meteor Falls. May left for the cave immediately. While the most playfully devious smile was etched onto her face.

May might have been kindhearted to all, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a bit mischievous as well. Especially to those she felt closest to.

Oh, she was never going to let Maxie live this down.


End file.
